


Desconfías.

by IneffableWorls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Yleris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWorls/pseuds/IneffableWorls
Summary: Zahara tiene que asistir a una celebración para despedir a su mentor, no es que no quiera estar allí, pero le cuesta no buscar fantasmas constantemente. Da igual cuantas veces se lo digan. Al menos, hasta que todo parece indicar que tiene que parar y relajarse.
Relationships: Zahara / Zarael





	Desconfías.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —la voz de mi antiguo superior, Damián, me hace apartar la vista de las personas, aunque todas están bailando, comiendo, hablando… Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Es algo que he aprendido a las malas. La idea de que alguien ataque a uno de los presentes, de que ocurra algún desastre, es tan viable como que no lo haga.

— Así es, comandante —cuando le respondo, el hombre sonríe; las marcadas arrugas de su rostro se acentúan con ese gesto. Sé que ese gesto está cargado de pena, a fin de cuentas, sabe que no estoy tratando de divertirme, que aunque hoy me hayan dado el día libre, no lo estoy tomando como tal.

— Por favor, Zahara, ya no soy tu comandante —mientras me dice eso, extiende una copa de vino hacia mí, agitando con suavidad el líquido—. Deberías disfrutar un poquito de tu juventud, niña. Se te pasará volando y no puedes estar siempre buscando fantasmas dónde no los hay. Siempre has sido diligente y nuestra mejor alumna; diviértete. Te lo mereces.

Quiero decirle que no puedo hacer eso, que si llegase a ocurrir algo no me lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, cómo siempre hago ante mi antiguo mentón, cedo.

— Está bien, pero sólo una copa —mientras digo eso, las arrugas del anciano vuelven a aparecer junto a sus sonrisa. Mientras doy un sorbo, miro la puerta. No ha entrado nadie nuevo, en teoría, ya están casi todas las personas que confirmaron.

— Aprovecha esta fiesta para hablar con tus compañeros —sé por qué lo dice, sólo tengo que mirar al fondo, dónde están los cuatro hablando y riendo.

— Comandante…

— Ya no soy tu comandante.

— Damián, sabes que… —antes de que pueda terminar la frase, me interrumpe, dándome un empujón en dirección al cuarteto.

— Lo sé, por eso deberías ir con ellos —generalmente le ignoraría, pero es su fiesta. Su despedida. Cuando suspiro, rindiéndome, Damián se ríe. Mientras voy hacia mis compañeros, no puedo evitar mirar a los presentes, buscando algún indicio de problemas, algún gesto que se salga de lo común o algún arma. Por supuesto, no hay nada. Cuando llego hasta el grupo, las dos chicas se hacen a un lado, integrándome en el grupo. No son malos chicos.

— Capitana, creí que no vendrías —me dice Wyatt, alegre, cómo siempre. Lleva un traje típico de su raza, ajustado, que se adapta perfectamente a su cuerpo. Aunque esta vez se ha recogido su pelo en una trenza, enseñando así sus orejas puntiagudas y la tez morena hace que sus ojos dorados destaquen.

— ¿Hablaste con el comandante Damián? —la pregunta de Renné sale con más curiosidad de la que debería. Lleva un vestido holgado con una cinta atada a la cintura, blanco, destacando así la piel oscura. Sus ojos rosados están delineados en líneas azules, junto a sus brazos que tienen dibujos de flores, líneas y puntos.

— Seguro que estaba vigilando —Emireth se cruza de brazos, por debajo del pecho realzando el escote en V de su precioso vestido negro. Sus muñecas tiene una pulsera de oro con una cadena que se engancha a un brazalete del antebrazo. Tiene el pelo suelto, con las puntas onduladas. Se me hace raro no verla con un recogido.

— Y por eso es la mejor en lo que hace —dice Claive mientras da un sorbo a su copa, haciendo que Emireth resople. Lleva un traje negro, la camisa interior es lo suficientemente fina como para resultar transparente, por supuesto, con una clara intención de mostrar el colgante familiar que lleva: el hijo del antiguo Guía. Tiene el pelo peinado hacia atrás, con cuidado.

— Sí, estuve hablando con Damián y sí, estaba vigilando también —respondo. Mi respuesta arranca un par de comentarios, algunos suenan infantiles, otros maduros. ¿Cuántos años tienen? Los cuatro empiezan a hablar, lo hacen de temas personales. Tocan temas que yo nunca me atrevería a contarles. También hacen alguna prueba tonta, que suelen perder siempre Renné o Wyatt. Mientras veo como las mejillas de Renné se empiezan a colorear por las constantes copas de vino dulce, me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de ella. ¿Cuánto alcohol aguanta? ¿Tiene edad para beber, siquiera? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Cuál es el plato favorito de Wyatt? ¿O qué le gusta hacer a Emireth en su tiempo libre? ¿Y a Claive? No sé nada de ella, ni del resto del grupo.

Mientras veo como Emireth busca atención de Claive, me digo que no pinto nada ahí. Wyatt está con Renné, la cual se ha negado a soltarle a causa de la embriaguez. Me quedo hasta que veo la oportunidad perfecta para irme. Entre la multitud de gente, allí donde hay un par de personas importantes, muchos de ellos con su mujer o marido del brazo, poniendo al día todo lo ocurrido. Una persona destaca, no tiene a nadie del brazo y una alianza adorna su índice, mientras que su pareja se encuentra escondida entre las prendas, invisible a ojos cotillas. Mientras paso entre la el gentío, vuelvo a mi costumbre de observar:

Todo parece tranquilo, siguiendo el mismo patrón de siempre. Muestras de elegancia, fuerza y riqueza; charlas que bien pueden concluir en una alianza o bien en un desacuerdo. Degustación del banquete y personas que empiezan a tener demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, aún no hay jaleo, el grupo que parece causar más alboroto, precisamente, son los jóvenes. Al parecer otra brigada se ha pasado con el alcohol y, para vergüenza de sus padres, han empezado a causar escándalo. Me giro a mirar a Renné, que simplemente se encuentra apoyada en el hombro de Wyatt. Al menos ella sabe mantener la calma.

Paso el brazo por el de un hombre, que da un leve sobresalto al sentirme. Aunque enseguida sonríe, relajándose.  
— Zahara, bonita, ahora que estás aquí cuéntanos tu versión de la historia, este carcamal no deja de ensalzarte —una mujer pelirroja, con la cara llena de pecas y con el rostro rejuvenecido por la emoción, toma mi mano. Lady Carmira, a pesar de ser la mujer con más edad en la fiesta, siempre desborda energía, risueña como un bebé que empieza a ver el mundo.

— No ensalzo nada, si mi hija es la mejor no voy a negarlo —su comentario arranca unas carcajadas. No quiero contradecirle, no cuando por fin parece feliz. Prefiero que él vuelva a sonreír mientras yo persigo a nuestros fantasmas.

— Está bien, os contaré todo tal cual ocurrió, sin los ensalzamientos de mi padre —el grupo se junta un poco más, expectante por la historia que voy a relatar. Mientras cuento el encuentro con la bestia, parece que el ambiente vuelve a caldearse, como cuando estuve cara a cara con ella. Y, por un instante, tengo miedo a que aparezca, alzándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y dispuesta a despedazarnos. Pero en cuanto termino de contar, nada ha ocurrido.

— Vaya… Esto dista mucho de lo que nos contaba tu padre —Lord Ancel se remueve incómodo, juzgando la certeza de mis palabras.

— Lo sé. Creo que hace falta poder verlo para saber de lo que hablo, da igual cuantas veces lo cuente, es difícil hacerse a la idea. Yo tampoco podría —digo, porque es cierto. No creo que pudiera creer que exista una criatura que, en vez de sangre, tenga bruma y cristal. La conversación se mantiene tensa hasta que el nieto de Lady Carmira llega, trayendo consigo las tonterías de un niño. Es entonces cuando aprovecho a mirar alrededor. Los invitados ahora se han agrupado, mayoritariamente, con las personas de siempre: familia y amigos. Con las relaciones políticas satisfechas, toca disfrutar. Cuando todo el mundo se centra en el niño, me escabullo del grupo buscando tener un mejor plano de todos los invitados. Sé perfectamente a dónde voy a ir, salgo de la sala central para ir hasta unas escaleras, mientras subo, me recojo el vestido para no pisarlo y es entonces, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Al girarme a mirar, Renné y Wyatt salen pegados el uno al otro, ambos con las mejillas coloreadas. Cuando mi compañera se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, me hace una seña para que le guarde silencio antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Niego con la cabeza, pero sigo subiendo. No sabía que se quisieran. No es hasta que llego a la planta superior que abro la puerta, el piso entero está al aire libre, decorado con barandillas de cristal, un círculo en el centro de la sala para ver a los invitados me tienta a ir, como tantas veces antes. Ando por el pasillo de baldosas negras. De todos los salones a los que hemos ido, este es mi favorito, la terraza está hecha de cristal, entonces, desde el piso de abajo se puede ver el cielo, pero siempre hay algunas baldosas que son de color negro, para que la gente pueda estar en el piso de arriba, a salvo de cotillas. Me apoyo en la barandilla dejando que, por fin, mi cuerpo se relaje. No parece que vaya a pasar nada, la gente está a lo suyo y no parece haber nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Siempre te alejas así de las personas? —me sobresalto, porque no debería haber nadie más aquí arriba. Porque nadie sabía que estaba aquí. Porque no reconozco la voz. Cuando me giro hay un muchacho, no parece mucho más mayor que yo. Tiene el pelo largo, blanco. Creo que es un Itharia, pero no estoy segura. Aunque tiene los brazos cruzados, no parece sentirse indefenso, al contrario, tiene una sonrisa ligeramente burlona en su cara.

— ¿Importa, acaso? —digo, apoyándome en la barandilla. Nunca le he visto, de hecho, no le he visto en la fiesta antes— ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Cuando ha empezado la fiesta —imposible. He estado mirando todo el rato. Eran todos conocidos.

— Mientes.

— Desconfías.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Quiero darme la vuelta, comprobar que esté… quien sea no es una distracción. Pero no lo hago. El Itharia empieza a andar, siguiendo el perímetro de la barandilla. Ya que él no habla, lo haré yo.

— ¿Con quién has venido? —suelta una especie de quejido exasperado. Pero no dice nada más, al menos, no en respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Era cierta, la historia que estabas contando antes? —agradezco que su caminata ahora le haya dejado a mi espalda, porque estoy segura de que no he conseguido ocultar la sorpresa. ¿Estaba ahí? No, no lo vi.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Curiosidad, ¿es malo? —responde, viniendo hacia mí, siguiendo las baldosas negras. Eso no es una respuesta.

— ¿Vas a evadir todas mis preguntas?

— Hasta ahora no lo he hecho —me dice, poniéndose delante de mí. Tiene una sonrisa socarrona—. Bueno, sólo una. No, no he venido con nadie. Mi acompañante prefirió irse a perseguir hilos.

¿Qué?

— Hilos… Claro —el chico se ríe.

— Hilos. Le gusta decirlo así. ¿Siempre estás sola? —ahora soy yo quién va a evadir la pregunta. No tengo porque hablar de estas cosas con un desconocido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la verdad es que no me interesa, pero lo último que quiero es darle información.

— Zarael —me giro a mirarle, no parece que mienta. Está mirando a la gente. No sé cuándo ha empezado a sonar la música, pero ya hay unas cuantas parejas que están bailando en el centro. Veo a Emireth sentada, bebiendo de una copa, ajena al baile. No hay rastro alguno de Claive. Pero sí veo a mi padre, está viendo a todo el mundo. Debería bajar… Estar con él— ¿Y tú?

— Zahara —respondo, debatiendome qué hacer. El Itharia alza ambas cejas.

— Una respuesta directa, ¿tengo que sentirme halagado? —me giro para mirarle y creo que, por mi expresión, se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado— ¿Qué hay ahí abajo para que haga que una noble como tu se distraiga?

No respondo, ¿con quién ha venido? No había ningún Zarael en la lista. Evidentemente, él era acompañante. ¿Por qué le han dejado pasar igualmente? ¿Por qué ha venido, si está solo?

— Piensas mucho —dice, apoyándose en la barandilla—. Si estás siempre a la defensiva sacarás menos información.

Dejo que el silencio nos envuelva, no quiero responder a sus preguntas y es evidente que él no lo va a hacer. Acabo por sentarme en el suelo. Abrazando mis rodillas. Me siento turbada, no consigo concentrarme en una sola cosa. Escucho como la canción cambia, a una más movida. Esta le encantaba a mamá, siempre nos sacaba a los tres a bailar. Quiero girarme para ver cómo está mi padre. Pero no lo hago. Tampoco bajo. Miro por las baldosas de cristal, hay un montón de gente bailando, alegre. Veo a Claive, parece agitado, ha llegado corriendo hacia Emireth.

— No deberías mantener la distancia con ellos —no me gusta que sepa tanto. Frunzo el ceño, mirándole.

— No deberías meterte donde no te llaman, me temo que mi vida personal no te incumbe.  
— Cierto, cierto. Había olvidado cómo eráis los nobles.

— ¿Tú no lo eres? —no me responde, simplemente se sienta a mi lado— Si no lo eres, ¿cómo has conseguido que te inviten?

— Haces muchas preguntas para querer responder tan pocas —aunque tiene razón, simplemente me encojo de hombros.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

— Claro que no, he respondido más que tú —nuevamente, hay un matiz de burla en su voz. Creo que lleva todo el rato riéndose de mí, jugando conmigo.

— Mientes —me defiendo, aunque sé que es tonto. Porque tiene razón, aunque no parece que le haga falta que responda para que sepa cosas.

— Desconfías —repite.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? —murmuró. No para él, sino para mí. Recordándome que tengo que hacerlo. Que sí te ven confiada se aprovechan y te utilizan a su antojo… Aunque por lo visto, da igual que desconfíe, harán lo que quieran conmigo. No sé si Zarael ha llegado a oírme, si lo ha hecho, no dice nada más. Tiene los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. ¿No tiene miedo? Está tan cerca que podría sacar la daga que tengo guardada en mi pierna y clavarsela. Y él está aquí, con la guardia baja.

— Deberías relajarte —me dice, abriendo los ojos, son de un dorado brillante, incluso más que los de Wyatt. Veo mi reflejo en su pupila, parezco una niña nerviosa, asustada. Estoy tensa. Las cosas se me han salido de control. Sin embargo, termino por hacerle caso. Apoyo también la cabeza contra el cristal, escuchando la música. Han vuelto a la música tranquila, una mezcla armónica de varios instrumentos, dulce. Ni siquiera miro a ver a la gente, a ver si todo está en orden, porque todo está bien. La gente se lo está pasando bien. Cierro los ojos y la cadena que me unía a un peso se suelta. Me siento un poco más ligera. No es mucho, sigo notando una presión en mi pecho, aunque se va atenuando poco a poco. Siento que tengo que darle las gracias a Zarael, por supuesto, no lo voy a hacer. Este rato de tranquilidad es para mí. La música nos envuelve, manteniendo sobre nosotros una atmósfera calmada. Siento una presión sobre mí hombro y me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña y me dormí en una reunión como esta, mi madre estuvo todo el rato junto a mí. Incluso me puso su abrigo por encima, olía a lavanda, a diferencia de ahora, que no consigo identificar el olor. Sin poder evitarlo, cedo a un cansancio que no sabía que tenía, me duermo rodeada de música y recuerdos. Pero también con una sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía.


End file.
